The Hardest Mission
by F.O.Bgurl
Summary: Alex Rider is back with a new mission, a new crush and the hardest descision.What will he choose? There's only one way to find out...


(A.N.: Errmm.. I'mnew to all this story writing, so go easy on the reviews, but be honest because i want to know if I'm any good or not... well hope you enjoy the story!...)

**The Hardest Mission**

Alexclosed his eyes and heaved a great sigh.

The calm sea surrounding him was silent, except for the constant sea breeze and small waves lapping at the space capsule he was sat in. Alex was just wondering how he could get out when a deafening roar made his seat vibrate and he was pleased to see that a helicopter was hovering above him. A rope ladder was lowered and Alex - too tired to move - was relieved as someone lowered themselves down the ladder to retrieve him.

Alex Rider was a reluctant teenage spy. His uncle, Ian Rider, had brought him up. Alex had only found out, that his uncle had been a spy, less than a year ago when Ian Rider had died suddenly in a car crash and MI6 had blackmailed him into working for them. Since then Alex had been the only teenage spy in Britain and one of its most powerful weapons. Although Alex was reluctant to work for MI6, and just wanted to be normal, he knew that it was not an option. Alex was born to do what he did and he knew it. Since then, Alex had worked for MI6 six times. On his last mission, Alex had been involved in the launch of the space hotel, Ark Angel and that was how he ended up in the sea, in the middle of nowhere.

Alex opened his eyes. He recounted what had happened last month. MI6 had taken him to the fake bank from the helicopter and Alex had been checked over. He had had no serious injuries, just a few cuts and bruises and much to Alex's surprise he had been let home immediately with nothing much else said to him, except that this was definitely the last time he would be bothered by MI6. MI6 would not be asking Alex to go on any more missions. However, there was something else that people weren't telling him. Alex was sure of it.

He was so deep in thought that he hadn't seen the girl up ahead and he had been brought abruptly back to reality when he and the girl had collided.

"Sorry." Muttered each teenager in turn. Alex looked up and his eyes met the girl's. They locked. Alex's heart skipped a beat and his palms suddenly became sweaty.

"H..h..hi," was all that could escape Alex's mouth. How could a girl be so beautiful, he thought. Her thick, sleek, dark brown hair ran over one eye and rested on her shoulders. It was straight, as straight as hair could be. Alex thought how wonderful it would be to run his fingers through her hair. He felt he already knew her, that he had known this beauty all of his life. Alex gazed into her eyes, he felt he knew so much about her and he didn't even know her name…

"I'm Zoë," she smiled.

"Alex," he stuttered.

"Nice name," said Zoë with a gleam in eye and a smile to show so many of her pearly white teeth.

They had carried on walking, turning back every so often, to look at one another. Alex's mind was warped by thoughts of Zoë and his happy thoughts of not having to be a spy anymore. He could just be a normal boy, for once. A normal boy...a wonderful thought. He never stopped to think how strange it was for someone of his own age to be inside MI6 headquarters, especially on the floor of which Alan Blunt's (the head of MI6) office was. There were no other teenagers who worked for MI6. Alex was the only one.

Glad to be home and free of MI6, Alex could now be found, every Monday evening, at 6:00pm heading out to the football field, not far from his home, where he would play football with his friends. Also, something that his peers where quick to notice, Alex wasn't disappearing; he hadn't had a day off in a long time. Alex was a normal 14 year old boy, for once he was worrying about things children his age should worry about, what grades he got in school, who liked who and spots, not mad men set to destroy the world to get what they want and not worrying about being killed or anything like that, and Alex was glad of it. Although sometimes, Alex couldn't help feeling like this life wasn't that great after all. It wasn't exciting and something was missing. Yes, that Alex was sure of, he didn't feel whole anymore and that he was merely acting in a play. He was still outcast and Alex wasn't as happy as he thought he would be, after being rid of MI6.

"See you tomorrow, Alex!" Tom yelled.  
" Bye!" Alex shouted back.  
Alex smiled. He turned around and headed home, he turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks and the smile slowly faded from his face. There parked in front of him was a long, black car with tinted windows and stood by the open door was a tall, official looking man, wearing sun-glasses, despite it being a dull, autumn afternoon. Alex knew all too well whom this man represented, and he also remembered the promise these people had made to him.  
" Alex," the man called. " It would be in your best interest to come with us."

Alex didn't move. He didn't want to go, but there was something in the man's voice as he said this that made Alex consider it, and he had a distant feeling that made his choice for him. Alex sighed and walked slowly towards the car and sat inside. The vehicle sped off down the street and Alex stared out of the window. Unaware that he was in for a massive shock.

High up, on the top floor of MI6 headquarters, Alan Blunt was sat in his office behind his desk, his face was showing little emotion (as always) and he was talking quietly to Mrs Jones, the deputy-head of MI6, who was sucking on a peppermint.

" Alan," Mrs Jones said tentatively. " Don't you think we should tell Alex, about…Zoë?"

" I don't know yet," he replied. "Although I believe he has already met her."

Alan Blunt turned his back on his deputy and muttered, "This _will _be rather interesting…"


End file.
